emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8416 (13th March 2019)
Plot Megan tells Diane that Graham is taking her and Eliza on a holiday. Faith and Eric argue and Kerry and Faith snap at each other in the cafe.Jacob feels guilty about what he said to David. David tells Leyla that he thinks Jacob stole the earrings. Chas makes a special breakfast to tell Paddy the news but Vanessa interrupts. Pete breaks the news to Moira that the vets surgery wants to sue the farm. Liam tells Bernice about wanting to buy a house on the other side of Hotten. Gabby and Leanna argue outside the cafe. Cain refuses to allow Amy to see Kyle. Amy tells Cain that she wants to get to know Kyle, but it's between them and Faith and Kerry shouldn't get a say. She also tells him that she doesn't want to take Kyle from him. Chas suddenly tells Paddy that she's pregnant, in the heat of the moment. Paddy bursts into tears and is overjoyed. David shows Maya the earring he found and she becomes nervous. He asks why it was there and she acts offended, but he becomes suspicious. Maya snaps at David, telling him that when he saw Amy, he completely blanked her, and tells him that he needs to work out what he wants. Eric talks to Faith and tells her that Kyle is going nowhere. She agrees to a truce. Moira tries to talk Paddy, Vanessa and Belle out of suing the farm, but fails. She is annoyed when Pete points out that he should be with Rhona, not against her. Maya agrees to forget their argument ever happened. The girls are furious that they have to move in together, and Diane isn't pleased either. Moira asks Chas to talk to Paddy but she refuses. Pete learns that Rhona will be discharged tomorrow. Moira tries to get Pete to talk to Rhona. Pete refuses but Moira tells him that if they win, she loses everything. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes